The Sith Apprentice
by eragon13579
Summary: Darth Plagueis the Wise survived Darth Sideous's attempted assassination and traveled to the Unknown Regions to train a new Apprentice as the Force led him to do. He would return, and when he did, the Galaxy would tremble at their combined Might! The Dark Side of the Force Commands it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darth Plagueis the Wise smirked as he felt his apprentice Sideous's satisfaction at his perceived victory. He had sneaked into Darth Plagueis's room and 'stabbed him to death'. In reality, Plagueis had used his superior skills in deception with the Force to weave an Illusion of Sideous succeeding. The Dark Side of the Force had urged him to do this and find a potential apprentice that would bring the Sith to greatness once more. His future apprentice resided in the Unknown Regions, and Plagueis had stashed a Super Star Destroyer class Starship filled with Sith artifacts, droids, holocrons, and generally everything he would need to train an apprentice in the Unknown Regions. Sideous would regret betraying him eventually, but following the Will of the Dark Side was more important. He hadn't gotten this far by letting his emotions control him. He would get his revenge. With an outstanding new apprentice at his side.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Earth Year: 1986- Month: November - Day: Tuesday

Galatic Year 32BBY

Earth - England - Surrey - Privet Drive

6 year old Harry Potter hated his relatives with his entire beings. They treated him like a slave and punished him more often than a rabbit mates in a year. If he had Power, he would crush them under his boot, but he had no such power. He would do almost anything to gain such Power. Little did he know that such power would soon be granted to him. And he would never regret it.

Time: 9:28 PM

A cloaked and hooded figure slowly walked down the street towards #4 Privet Drive, where he could sense the Potential Apprentice seething in hate, unknowingly calling on slight amounts of the Dark Side. 'Yes, such amazing potential to call on the Force with no training.' Plagueis thought with a smirk. He walked to the door and opened it with a gesture and the force. He walked in and sensed that the other humans were sleeping soundly. He approached the cupboard under the stairs, where he could sense the boy, and opened the door. The boy shot up and glared at him until he realized it wasn't one of his relatives. Then his gaze turned curious, wondering who this stranger was. Plagueis smirked and said "If you desire power, come with me and you will receive it in unlimited amounts. The boy hesitated and then realized he had nothing to lose. He smirked and said "Lead the way." Plagueis smirked back and they left to begin his training.

Earth Year: 1991- Month: June 1 - Day: Sunday

Galatic Year 28BBY

Earth - England - Hidden Mansion - Training Room

Time: 6:00 AM

Darth Fulger (Latin word for Lightning-Harry's Sith name) had progressed in his training extremely well. He was very powerful in the Dark Side, and was a prodigy in lightsaber combat. His best style was Ataru, his lean and fast body easily using the aerial attacks. He had added a few twists to it however, utilizing his opponents' attack's kinetic force to his own momentum to boost his speed greatly. Th had quickly exhausted him at first so he had had to do countless hours of endurance and speed training in a gravity training room to increase effectiveness.

His form also included Force attacks and he used his negative emotions to help fight, adding a certain amount of unpredictability to it. His favorite force attacks were Force and Chain lightning and he had amazing control and power with them. He was also an expert with Force Speed. Darth Plageuis had also used Drain Knowledge on experts in various academic fields to gain quick knowledge. These included all forms of Math, Science, Technology, Psychology, Botony, and many more.

He taught things he deemed useful to Fulger. Darth Plageuis had also given him many books, scrolls, and data pads on various things to use study, mainly focusing on Sith teachings, history, and abilities. Fulger had learned various force abilties including:

**Core Abilities:**

Force Speed: A very useful technique that augments an individuals speed, inevitably allowing the user to see the world around them in slow-motion.

Force Cloak: Using the force, a user of this technique would bend light around his body in order to conceal his physical presence.

Force Concealment: With this technique, one could conceal their affiliation and presence within the force down to a minuscule if not completely. Rendering them impossible to be sensed by other force sensitives.

Meditation: A basic training technique used to attune one's mind to the force.

Force Sight: It enhanced one's visual perception through the force, instead of relying on eyes alone. It enabled one to determine force alignments, life force energies, and allowed a full spectrum view of the user's surroundings.

Telepathy: Used to communicate with other individuals over short or vast distances. Depending on the level of connection to the force.

Breath Control: Allowed the caster to maintain functionality for long periods of time without the necessity of oxygen.

Telekinesis: Through meditation and force tuning, a Force-Sensitive could move objects with their mind.

Force Jump/Leap: Augments one's natural jumping ability to extremes.

Force Push/Pull: Uses the user's ability of telekenisis, amplified to use by the forefront of the force, to push, pull, and/or grip objects with the force, suspending them in mid air, and manuevering them in kind.

**Level 1 Abilities:**

Floating Meditation: An alternative to basic meditation and a beneficial exercise that could enhance one's ability in many era's of the force. Most notably Levitation. Must be learned for Levitation to apply.

Force Lightning: An electric based attack that inflicted pain and death upon the enemy through the use of the force.

Mind Trick: used to influence a persons way of thinking through direct verbal manipulation.

Ray: Able to take surrounding matter and transfer it into energy, effectively utilizing this control in order to deflect blaster bolts. It was possible to stop a lightsaber attack, however was unlikely due to it's close range and swift movements, and preforming such an attempt would most likely be fatal.

Tapas: A power used to maintain warmth in cold environments, using the force as a coating.

Psychometry: Allowed a user of this technique to retain information of the past regarding a particular item or token of interest, inevitably discovering the events that occurred before the item or token was ditched.

Force Slow: A dark side technique that clouded the victims mind, slowing them physically and mentally.

**Level 2 Abilities:**

Alter Image: used to alter ones appearance.

Chain Lightning: An electric based attack capable of bouncing through multiple targets, causing pain and death upon the target.

Battle Precognition: Allowed for increased reaction time due to the user's ability to anticipate an opponent's movements

Force Wave: A more powerful version of force push.

Force Weapon: A weapon in the hands of any Knight could be endowed with the force to the effect of greater damage, and the ability to deflect a lightsaber.

Force Affliction: A dark side technique that clouded the victims mind, slowing them physically and mentally, debilitating a victim completely and worsening over time.

Phase: Allowed the caster to transcend through solid objects as if they were a ghost.

These were most of the techniques that he had learned from Darth Plageuis and a few on his own. Darth Plageuis said if he was ranked he would classify Sith Lord (Equivilant to Jedi Knight/Master) while Plaguis was a Sith Master (Equivilant to Jedi Master/Grand Master). While not training Fulger, Plagueis was gathering a following of Sith Acolytes. The Force had urged him to adjust the Rule of Two slightly by having one Sith Master and his/her apprentice and having a following of Sith trained Acolotyes that, while not up to their level, could still fight Jedi up to Knights. So far, he had trained 20 Neophytes and only 2 up to Acolyte level.

Neophytes were able to fight up to high level Padawans. Fulger could defeat all of them easily and only had trouble facing groups. So far he could defeat up to a group of 2 Acolytes and 6 Neophytes. Plageuis could defeat all of them at once, including Fulger, although it was much more difficult with Fulger included.

Currently, Fulger was training his lightsaber form, which he had dubbed The Way of Lightning, or form VIII. It incorporated lightning fast aerial strikes utilizing aggressive emotions and the kinetic energy absorbed form the opponents attacks. The more energy absorbed, the faster he could move and for longer periods of time.

He would spend time only using Ataru until he had absorbed a lot of kinetic energy and created an opening in his opponents defense. Then, he would gather his negative emotions and absorbed kinetic energy and blast through the opening, quickly defeating the opponent.

This tactic was very effective and unless you knew it was coming, it was virtually impossible to avoid. As Fulger finished his Katas, he slowed to a stop. He stood panting in the gravity training room as his heart rate slowly calmed and the adrenaline left his body. Suddenly, he stiffened as he felt a presence in the force appear outside the mansion. What was a force sensitive owl doing at his mansion?

AN: Here is a list of Force Ability rankings to judge how powerful a technique is. The most powerful techniques Fulger has so far have not gone past level 2, so he is not overpowered, even if it might seem like it. He's just a prodigy. Plagueis, on the other hand has been a Sith Master for decades and knows many powerful techniques including a few level 4 ones.

_Core Ability -_

_**The term references to the fact that this technique was typically learned during a Jedi or Sith's initial training, before they were taken under the instruction of a Master.**_

_Level 1 -_

_**Level 1 considers that a Padawan/Apprentice, and even a force sensitive is capable of using such a technique, only through the teaching of an appropriate master, or one knowledgeable with the technique.**_

_Level 2 -_

_**Level 2 considers the appropriate technique viable to be learned after a Jedi or Sith has attained the rank of Knight or Lord Status. Grey's and Dark's are capable of learning such techniques through Jedi Knights and/or Sith Lords.**_

_**Level 3 -**_

_**Level 3 considers the appropriate technique viable to be learned after the appropriate Jedi or Sith has attained the rank of Jedi or Sith Master. Grey and dark Jedi rarely ever learn such techniques.**_

_**Level 4 -**_

_**Level 4 considers the appropriate technique on the verge of god modding. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darth Fulger sheathed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He then walked outside to the mansions front lawn and noticed an owl sitting on a tree branch nearby. He raised his arms and used the Force to urge the owl to come. It glided over and landed on his arm, revealing the fact that a letter had been tied to its leg. Fulger scanned it for danger with the Force and sensed none. Fulger untied the letter, and the owl flew off. Fulger noticed that the letter had his birth name written on the front. He used Psychometry to determine what it was and saw a vision of an old man with a long white beard writing handing it to the owl after saying "This must make it to Mr. Potter safely at all costs. He must attend Hogwarts to grow strong enough to fight when Voldemort returns." Fulger raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 'What is this Hogwarts and who is Voldemort?' He thought before realizing that the letter held the answers. He opened it and read it quickly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Fulger realized quickly that wizards/witches had discovered a new way to use the Force and was very intrigued. He set off to find his Master to show him the letter. He found him in the library reading some ancient Sith scrolls. "Master, I have discovered something amazing. Here, read this letter and you'll see what I mean." He said before handing the letter to Plagueis.

Plagueis read the letter intently before stating with absolute certainty "You are attending this school. Not only to learn this 'magic', but to gain allies. This 'wizarding world' explains why I found so little Force-sensitives when the planet is saturated in the Force. Gain allies for when we make our move and learn everything you can about this 'magic' while attending this school. Be the model student and give the teachers no cause to suspect you of wrong doing while secretly going about this task. You will have to use your birth name while at this school." Fulger showed no emotions and said "Yes, master." Inwardly, he hated having to use the name he had had when he was a weakling. But, to further their plans, he would withstand the indignity of that name. Learning new force techniques would make up for it.

Earth Year: 1991- Month: July - Day: 5, Thursday

Galatic Year 27BBY

Earth - England - London - Leaky Cauldron

Time: 10:28 AM

Fulger seethed in rage inside as the people in the Leaky Cauldron mobbed him upon learning his name. How was he supposed to stay in the shadows if hes famous? And for that matter, WHY THE HELL IS HE FAMOUS? He used Telepathy to pluck the answer out of the unsuspecting minds of the mobbers and the rage increased. Such a flimsy reason to be famous, do they seriously expect that an one year old baby somehow managed to survive the killing curse? No, it must of been something his mother did. A ritual or something designed to protect him.

Their low levels of logic and common sense disgusted him. They had the barkeep, Tim or something, open the way to Diagon Alley for them and were amazed. The backwater buildings, the primitive designs, the ancient building materials! What was wrong with these people?! Hadn't they heard of steel and electricity? Darth Plagueis in particular, was disgusted based on his experience with advanced technology in the Galaxy.

Fulger just didn't understand how a community could be so oblivious to the advancements of one right next to it. They walked down the Alley to where they could sense and offshoot Alley smothered in the Dark Side and entered Knockturn Alley to find someone for Darth Plagueis to use Drain Knowledge on. They eventually found an unnoticable wizard wearing rags and Plagueis used Force Cloak to hide them while they kidnapped him. After he had drained the wizard of his knowledge of the wizarding world, Plagueis used Telepathy to transfer relevant information to Fulger.

The wizard was then wiped of his memory of them and released. Fulger was now eager to learn the Dark Arts, which apparently used the Dark Side to cast spells. They had learned of a shady bookstore that sold books and scrolls on the dark arts and went there next. They mind tricked the owner Borgin, and left with one copy of all his books, including the really expensive and rare ones. Then, they went to a custom wand shop that didn't exclude dark cores and mind tricked the owner into making one for each of them, Plagueis having decided to learn 'magic' as well.

Then, they went back to Diagon Alley, and proceeded to buy all his school materials, although they 'bought' them of the highest quality and didn't limit themselves to the list. At Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore, they 'bought' books on Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Standard Book of Spells, up to Year 7 of Hogwarts. They also 'bought' every book they saw on Enchantment, Wards and Ward-breaking, Offensive & Defensive Magic, Magical Theory, Alchemy, Potion Reactions and Theory, Legilimency & Occlumency, and Magical Creatures and Races. They left the store very happy.

Fulger spent the remaining time before Hogwarts reading his books and mastering the first 5 spells for every class. He also made sure to master many jinxes and hexes that he could use in combat without standing out too much. He then read many of the magical theory books and found most of them to be complete bullshit. Magical cores? What ignorance! Did they do any research at all before writing these? Even some of their spell theory was wrong! Had they never heard of Physics? You know, those laws that governed the Universe? As if they could defy them! No, just manipulate them in ways they obviously don't understand.

He had also gotten a pet falcon trained to deliver mail. He had used the Force to forge a telepathic connection with it and, upon his request, Plagueis used Sith Alchemy, the art of manipulating the Force with Sith Runes and Potions, to grant several special abilities to him. The first, was to allow Fulger to join minds with him to use him as a scout. The second, was to grant him the ability to turn invisible and emit no sound. The third, was the ability to manipulate air currents to fly faster and higher, and also to attack or defend. The fourth, was the ability to manipulate his vocal cords and raise their pitch & loudness and then use its air ability to carry the sound on the wind for various purposes. The fifth, was the ability to become intangible on command to phase through solid matter easily. The sixth, and last, was the ability to become three times his size to be more combat able. Fulger named him Nuncius Tempestas, latin for Messenger of the Storm, or Tempestas for short.

Fulger had also started the process to become an animagus, finding the ability extremely useful. He also easily learned Occlumency and Legilimency with his experience in Telepathy. His mediation to find his inner animal revealed his form to be a Duinuogwuin or a Star Dragon, dragon like creatures that are able to fly and survive in deep space for up to a year.

Though variable in appearance, Duinuogwuin generally had serpentine bodies, diaphanous wings, and a pair of legs on each of many body segments. The legs on their front most segment were used as arms with fully articulated hands. Duinuogwuin were covered in scales which ranged from various shades of gray or pale blue to black in color.

They can grow up to 100 meters, had the ability to exhale superheated gases, had internal organs which acted as repulsor lifts that aided flight, had other organs capable of Cold Fusion to supply the energy needed to survive for such a massive creature without food for their trips to deep space, and were usually sentient. Most had a reputation of being wise and mysterious, but others were evil and cunning. A fitting match to Fulger. This form would be very useful, especially once they rejoining the galaxy at large. Darth Plagueis was currently focusing on other aspects of Magic and had put off the animagus form for a later date.


End file.
